releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphra
Aphra, also known as Faceless, was a Pure Witch under archbishop Heather. She died after attempt to assassinate a group of witches. Appearance In her true form, she is a young woman with long blue hair.Chapter 231 Personality Aphra was a fanatic, willing to commit any atrocity in the name of the Church. Background Since her ability was perfect for assassination, she was one of the few witches who was kept and specifically trained by the church.Chapter 228 She was Archbishop Heather assisting, and disposed of many Fallens, including witches who betrayed the church, and believers who were degenerated by the secular world. Under the archbishop's order, she transform a pious chief justice into the King of Graycastle, so that they could announce the Royal Decree on the Selection of Crown Prince.Chapter 230 Chronology Aphra was sent to kill the witch with the ability to cure the Demonic Plague under orders of High Priest Ferry so that she wouldn't undermine his plans. Through using her shapeshifting abilities, Aphra snuck into the First Army camp pretending to be a soldier she murdered and found the witches at the centre of the camp. Aphra attempted to assassinate all four of the witches but she was discovered and ultimately killed by Nightingale before any of the other witches could be killed. Abilities She was taught skills of combat and assassination. Magic Her ability belongs to the enchanting type. Awakening: Shapeshifter - '''She can completely disguise herself as someone else as long as she touched that person. Not only her appearance, but also her body shape and voice would be perfectly substituted. The effect could only last for half a day. '''Adulthood: Shapeshifting Others -''' She can also disguise other people. When she replaced others, to create a long-term effect, she almost use up all the magic power in her body, and the substitution process will last for about an hour. '''Weaknesses: While she can disguise herself and others as someone else, only the body changes, the clothes do not. Also while she was able to imitate someone appearance, she could not read their mind. If she met one of their acquaintances, she would be easily exposed. Relationships [[Church|'Church']] She is completely loyal to the Church, to the point that she would be proud to sacrifice herself for them. Heather She was Heather assisting and only in front of Heather, would Aphra resume her real appearance. Ferry Enemies Fallen Witches For her, catching fallen witches, was one of her leisure activities. She liked to imitate those witches who suffered from punishment and torture and then experienced all of their pains. That made her deeply understand the significance of what she did. It was also her atonement for owning the demon's power. Trivia * Her name meant dust and was given to her by Heather. She was fond of this name because dust was plain and once it fell on the ground, it would be difficult to be recognized, just like her. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Pure Witches Category:Church Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased